1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an improved rotary head extruder for the incorporation of ingredients that are otherwise difficult to include within random extruded collets.
2. Description of Related Art
In the formation of random collet products, inclusion of components other than substantially uniform corn meal (i.e., of similar particle size) or refined meals has proven difficult because of the limitations of the rotary head extruder. FIG. 1 depicts the well-liked variety of corn collets known as random corn collets 2, which are produced by a rotary head extruder. Random corn collets 2 comprise unique, twisted (“random”) shapes and protrusions and a highly desirable crunchy texture that can only be produced with a rotary head extruder. It is a generally accepted fact in the industry that these kinds of extruders cannot handle flour-like or non-refined granular materials. As such, extruder formulations for random collets comprise only corn grits or corn meal, and water, to create the collets 2 of FIG. 1. While it may be possible to incorporate some amounts of other ingredients to slightly modify the direct expanded products, to date, these amounts are not large enough to significantly vary the varieties or tastes of random collet products. Moreover, introduction of small granular materials such as flour or powder into a continuous random extrusion line typically causes blockage and halts production. Thus, there is a need for a rotary head extruder capable of handling additional formulations on a continuous basis for mass production. In particular, the introduction of ingredients other than corn into a rotary head extruder while mimicking the appealing characteristics of the random corn collet 2 is highly desirable; namely, taste, appearance, density, and mouthfeel (or texture). Such non-corn random collet products should emulate the organoleptic properties, including taste and texture, of a conventionally produced shelf stable (i.e., corn-based) and ready to eat random collet.